


Simple Things

by SugdenLovesDingle



Series: Aaron week 2017 [4]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 07:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugdenLovesDingle/pseuds/SugdenLovesDingle
Summary: Aaron Week Day 4 - Write a funny Aaron scene + food





	Simple Things

**Author's Note:**

> Not really funny I suppose but hopefully still enjoyable and probably not as soul crushingly painful as the one from yesterday!

Sometimes, Aaron really hated himself and his life choices.

Like agreeing to ‘just a quick pint’ with Adam after work and waking up with a killer hangover the next day.

Or telling Liv that of course she could have some friends over, it’s her house too, thinking it would just be Gabby and possibly Gerry… and ending up hiding in his and Robert’s bedroom for most of the night after all of Hotten Academy had piled into their house.

Or letting slip to Charity he and Robert had planned to get married, legally, with only Liv there and without the whole Dingle madness surrounding it like their first wedding. But Charity being Charity meant she’d told Chas and that meant he’d gotten a lecture (and a guilt trip) from his mother about her _only son_ running off to get married without her. Which had led to his next mistake; agreeing to a big Dingle knees up instead of a quick trip to the registry office and a meal in a nice restaurant with Robert and Liv afterwards. In the end the party hadn’t been that bad at all but he wasn’t going to admit that to his mother.

“Come on, help me with this.”

Robert’s voice pulled Aaron from his thoughts and focus on the result of his latest epic fuck up.

His husband was looking at him expectantly, standing in their kitchen, gorgeous as ever in his plain white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and his hair a mess from Aaron running his hands through it while trying to distract him from his latest plan.

It hadn’t worked.

“Aaron? We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. We can just get some chips down the pub if you want.”  Robert said, trying to hide his disappointment.

“What? No, don’t be daft.” Aaron said and pushed himself off the pillar and walked into the kitchen area. “Tell me what to do.”

Robert smiled and enthusiastically flicked through the cookbook in his hands.

Aaron had bought him the book on a whim a few days before. He’d been in Manchester with Adam on a scrap run and the café where they’d decided to stop for a sandwich was right next to a bookstore. A store that had the cookbook Robert had been talking about for months on display in the window.

The smile on Robert’s face when he’d unwrapped his present that evening had made the teasing from Adam and the mild heart attack when he’d noticed the price tag worth it.

Robert loved cooking and trying out new recipes, and Aaron loved to watch him work and taste his creations. But even though he supposed he was a half decent cook himself, Aaron didn’t particularly like cooking. He got bored waiting for water to boil and didn’t see the point in making sauce from scratch when you could just as easily open a jar.

“I was thinking we could make this?” Robert said and showed him the recipe. “I think we have most of the ingredients and even Liv will like it.”

“Liv is out tonight remember? She’s going to the cinema with Belle.”

“Oh right. I forgot that was today.”

“That’s ok. You can still boss me around, mister master chef.” Aaron teased and kissed Robert’s cheek.

“I’m not bossy.” Robert protested.

“Of course not.”

Robert narrowed his eyes but decided to let the comment go in favour of actually getting started on their tea.

“Ok if you dice these tomatoes, I’ll slice the onions.”

“You know you can buy these ready-made, yeah? In a can.”

“I didn’t drive out to the farmer’s market this afternoon just to get the canned junk from David’s.”

Aaron laughed.

“Don’t let David hear you say that.”

“I’m pretty sure I’ve said worse to his face.” Robert said and they both laughed.

They got to work and Aaron had to admit he was enjoying spending time with Robert like this. Their own little project.

Only in the time it took Aaron to dice two tomatoes, Robert had sliced 2 onions in perfect looking rings and was now working on a red pepper.

“How do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“That.” Aaron said, pointing at the sliced vegetables on Robert’s cutting board with his knife.

“What about it? I’m just cutting a pepper.”

“Yeah but you move at a super human speed with those things.”

Robert shrugged.

“Lots of practise. And a good sharp knife. A good knife is everything.”

When they’d moved in properly, Aaron had basically given Robert free reign in the kitchen. Rolling his eyes here and there at the fancy equipment he’d bought and there may or may not have been a fight or two about the amount of money they considered reasonable to spend on knives. It turned out they had a vastly different opinion on that.

Aaron had been fine with whatever was available for under 15 pounds, Robert had insisted on getting one of a kind knives all but straight from Gordon Ramsay’s own personal kitchen.

“Give me one of your fancy knives then. See if it gives me your super power.”

Robert laughed and handed Aaron the knife.

“I told you they were worth the money.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Aaron said as the knife sliced through the tomato with ease.

“You’d work faster if you’d change your tactic.” Robert told him after watching him work for a minute.

“What’s wrong with my tactic? It gets the job done, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah but…” Robert started, seemingly trying to find the word to explain what he meant. “It’s just… Ugh. Come here, let me show you.” He said and stood behind Aaron, covering his hands with his own, moving his fingers a certain way and making quick work of turning the tomato on the cutting board into dices.

Aaron meant to pay attention, really he did, but with Robert pressed to his back and watching those big hands work their magic, he couldn’t help but zone out a bit. Or a lot.

“See what I mean?” Robert asked, stepping away.

“Uh... yeah, yeah… definitely. Yeah. It’s uh faster this way.” Aaron stammered, trying to hide the fact he had been thinking about very different things than slicing and dicing.

“You have no idea what I just did, do you?”

“Sorry…” Aaron put the knife down and wrapped his arms around Robert’s neck, the other man’s hands almost automatically finding his waist. “Forgive me?”

Robert rolled his eyes and sighed.

“I’ll just finish this myself shall I? You just put your feet up. Food will be ready in a bit.”

“No, Rob, I’m sorry for zoning out. It’s just that I have a very sexy husband, who knows exactly what he does to me but pretends he doesn’t.”

“Flattery will get you everywhere.” Robert grinned. “But you don’t have to cook with me. I can just throw something together and we can just spend the night watching shit tv and Top Gear repeats.”

“As tempting as that sounds… I like this. Being all domestic with you.” Aaron told him, hands slipping from his neck down to his arms. “Sometimes it’s still hard to wrap my head around the fact that this is my life. That I’m married. That I have a husband. That I am somebody’s husband. That I’m _your_ husband.”

“Again.”

“Nah” Aaron shook his head. “Never stopped. Not really.”

“Soft.” Robert said, pulling Aaron close and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“Says the man who never took off his wedding ring.”

“I’m a sentimental idiot, what can I say.”

“My idiot though. Come on, I’m getting hungry, let’s give Jamie Oliver a run for his money.”

Robert laughed and let Aaron go and about an hour later the food was almost done.

“If it tastes as good as it smells, we did pretty good.” Aaron said, taking a sip of Robert’s wine.

“We make a good team.” Robert agreed.

“I still think getting a jar of sauce is easier though… but this was fun. We should do it more often.”

“You mean that?”

“Yeah. Maybe not every week or even every month… but just.. every now and then. We could do it again on a night that Liv’s home too. Just the tree of us cooking together.”

“Yeah, that would be nice. I’d like that.”

The timer beeped and Robert busied himself dishing up the food while Aaron poured them both a glass of wine, shrugging when Robert raised his eyebrows at the sight.

“Just felt like it.” He explained.

“Full of surprises tonight, aren’t you?”

They ate and talked about their day. It was disgustingly domestic and Aaron loved every second of it.

“You know what the best thing about cooking is?”

“What? Dessert?”

“Ok, second best.” Aaron said with a grin. “The cook doesn’t have to clean up.”  

“But we cooked together. So who is doing the washing up then?”

“Liv.”

Robert laughed.

“Good luck telling her that.”


End file.
